Pravus Mentis
by plastic'smiles
Summary: Starting all over again...in the wrong place.


I sat in front of the open front door a warm summer breeze playing across my exposed skin and the post sunset light giving everything a slightly fuzzy edge. The sweet aromas of a summer evening filled my senses and left me intoxicated on their spell. I laid down on the cement of my front patio feeling the warmth it absorbed from the sun being distributed to my skin. I wish I could stay here forever with nothing but the sweet intents of nature to surround me. But I know that's not possible. I sit back up and lean against the wall of my apartment watching as the last few rays of sun fall behind the outline of the rolling hills.

I look to the sky and seeing a small glint of silver I absentmindedly whispered, '_starlight star bright first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight'_ of course telling you what I wished would ruin the whole thing and it would never come true.

I went inside no big plans for the night. It's my night off work. (A horrible job with the crappiest of pay and the longest hours possible. I've been searching for a new one but nothings come up.) Watch a movie, eat some leftover spaghetti, and probably go to sleep. But halfway through Pirates of the Caribbean there was a frantic knocking on my screen door and shouting

"Open the door! C'mon hurry up! Tasia we don't have all day to wait!" a female voice shouted from outside just as Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann were dancing around a very large bonfire drunken on rum. I paused the movie and walked over to open the screen wearing nothing but a large t-shirt over my undergarments but not caring. Before me stood a girl about my age though a bit shorter with shoulder length black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She looked me up and down questioning my outfit.

"Girl you need to get some clothing. And hurry please!" Her tone urged me to obey.

"Adrienne what's going on?"

"Just get dressed and get in the car. I'll explain on the way there."

"Where? What is this about?"

"Just do what I said!"

"alright…"

Two minuets and a pair of jeans later I was in a red 1992 Sunbird speeding down the highway with the top down and Iron Maiden's Fear of the Dark playing as loud as possible.

"So tell me why you decided to drag me out here on my night off when I could be relaxing at home right now."

"Just trust me. This is completely worth it."

"Well why not just tell me?"

"Because keeping you waiting is much more fun!"

"Adrienne!"

"Okay okay. To tell the truth I found you a new job. You have to apply and check it out. I think you'll like it. You'll work for an organization called Hellsing. You get free boarding and food. Training isn't all that hard. The skill you have with a gun will definitely come in handy…"

"That sounds great and all but what exactly will I be training for? What does this 'Hellsing' organization do?"

"They destroy the undead."

"What?"

"They hunt down and kill vampires and their ghouls." Since when did I agree to get on the loony bus?

"Adrienne you aren't serious are you? You _cannot_ be serious."

"I know it sounds nuts but the pay is freakin AWESOME!"

"Hmmm…so I'll get paid a lot to shoot up a bunch of imaginary creatures? Sounds good. Maybe I'll get to slay a dragon as well!" Our laughter drowns out the fading Megadeath playing in the background as our little Sunbird speeds me away from my old life and my previous beliefs oftruth towards an aging castle far in the distance where reality seems not to exist.

* * *

_BANG, clink, BANG, clink, BANG, clink, click, click, click_

Out of bullets.

"Hmmm…you're a pretty good shot. For a girl." Two months here and I still get these comments. Turning to give whoever made that remark a good cursing out, I found myself staring into the face of my Captain and first new friend in the organization. He handed me another clip for my gun.

"Ha-ha" I laughed sarcastically at his little joke and took it thanking him with my eyes. He knows how much it pisses me off when people remark about my gender.

"Just thought I'd annoy you a little before I practiced my own shot which may I say is in no way superior to your own." Jon's a good guy. I replaced my headphones reloaded the gun and cocked it.

_BANG, clink_

It does suck to be the only girl here besides Seras.

_BANG, clink_

And Seras is a vampire. It doesn't make any sense why would she want to kill her own kind?

_BANG, clink_

And vampires DO exist!

_BANG, clink_

And it isn't as much of an easy job I thought it would be.

_BANG, clink_

OH and what about the other vampire that's here? Isn't he supposed to be way more powerful than any other vampire they've ever faced? I've never seen him my self but I've definitely heard talk about him.

_BANG, clink_

I'm so lonely and confused here. Everything is so different and I miss my old life, my friends. I don't know what to do. Perhaps I'll try talking to Seras, she seems nice enough. (even though she is a vampire)

_BANG, clink, BANG, clink, BANG, clink_

_Click, click, click_

Damn, out of bullets again.


End file.
